


不眠夜

by KyuNam



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuNam/pseuds/KyuNam





	不眠夜

不眠夜  
听着浴室水流的声音，抬眼就能看到浴室那朦胧的玻璃，好看的身材也只是模糊不清，南优贤小心翼翼的低下头不敢再多看一眼，规规矩矩坐在沙发上。  
严密的窗帘，在这豪华的酒店套房内，南优贤觉得自己最显得格格不入，像只落汤鸡的小狗一样有些狼狈，窗外的雨似乎已经停了……  
“去洗澡吧”金圣圭披上浴衣走出来，一边系着腰间的带子。  
金圣圭看着坐在沙发上规规矩矩的南优贤，被雨淋成湿漉漉的样子，他身上的白衬衫也湿了一大片，透出锁骨以下的肌肤。  
“是”他连忙站起身低着头走进浴室。  
关上浴室门后才大口的喘着气，是自己太紧张了，抬起头看着洗手池镜子前的自己，乌黑的头发被淋湿，自己在金先生面前该有多狼狈啊，伸出手缓缓解开白衬衫的纽扣，却忽然想到浴室的墙是雾化玻璃，脸忽然红了，看着隔断的玻璃门小心翼翼打开。  
金先生应该不会看我吧？他胡思乱想着打开花洒。  
今夜注定是个不眠夜，他不敢在浴室太久，太久生怕金圣圭等他太久，却又不知如何做是好。  
穿上浴衣把自己裹的严严实实才小心翼翼推开浴室的门，金圣圭正坐在客厅的沙发上看着书：“洗完了？过来坐”他修长好看的手指轻轻将书本合上放下。  
大概是因为紧张吧，过了那么多年再次见他，金圣圭应该早已忘记了。  
“洗得很香嘛”金圣圭浅笑着靠近南优贤，几乎凑到了他的耳垂后，好听的声音，俊美的脸庞都让南优贤的心跳加快。  
“我们是下个月结婚对吧？还想着明天和你定个时间正式见面，谁知道你那么急着见我”金圣圭和南优贤拉开距离，他拿起摆在茶几上的红酒杯，红酒在暖色调的灯光下也变得非常鲜艳好看，轻轻摇晃着高脚杯中的红酒。  
不经意间也看着他喝了几口红酒，滚动的喉结，南优贤忽然想起在金圣圭洗澡时自己也不小心看到那男人仰起头时的喉结，连忙收回视线。  
南优贤，他没什么背景，出生在非常普通的家庭，家里还算小康水平，这么说来与金圣圭完全是两个世界的人，他靠自己的努力考上了大学，申请了助学金，平时兼职打工，倒是不需要家里给他花一分钱上学，可以说是非常孝顺的孩子了。  
至于为什么会变成今天这样，那要从金圣圭的父亲说起。  
金圣圭是家族中唯一的独子，父亲让他很年轻就继承了整个集团，还整日想着给他联姻，虽然很多年前漂亮的女孩子都介绍了但金圣圭都是非常冷淡的拒绝，最后他说他不喜欢女孩子。  
父亲却意外平静的开始给金圣圭物色男孩子，作为跨国集团的会长金圣圭是非常忙碌的大忙人，但退休的父亲却是非常有空，他不喜欢别人家的花花公子，总觉得不能成为好的贤内助，也觉得没自己儿子好。  
就开始从普通人里物色，从集团的年轻男职员到集团赞助的学生，就意外的发现了南优贤。  
因为南优贤从初中到大学都没有任何感情史，长得那么好看的男孩没有女朋友那是不科学的，金父似乎发现了什么。  
可以说是挑儿子一样严格了，其实南优贤也是觉得莫名其妙，那天就被金圣圭的父亲请去吃饭，好吃好喝的哄着，最后说：“要不你和我儿子结婚吧？”果然是年龄越大父母越捉急。  
眼看儿子也快30了，金父不着急才怪。  
南优贤正想拒绝时，金父就拿出了金圣圭的照片，还有一打金圣圭小时候的录影带：“外界都说金圣圭在从商上非常冷酷，性格也是不怎么讨喜，对事情也挑剔，但是你可以了解下…他其实从小就是一个温柔的人。”  
也不好马上拒绝金父的一片苦心，只好收下了。  
录影带在播放，南优贤卷缩着坐在沙发上，视频里的那个小男孩八岁左右穿着西装认认真真的样子惹得南优贤笑了起来，真的很可爱呢，却忽然觉得那孩子有些面熟，他翻出柜桶里的照片，那是小时候和金圣圭的合影，大概初中的时候。  
原来是你啊，初中和金圣圭同校，因为一直很喜欢那么优秀的金圣圭，所以在金圣圭的毕业典礼上以学弟的身份和学长拍了一张照片。  
不过他应该不会记得我吧？南优贤坐在窗边看着手中的照片，露出浅浅的笑容。  
“阿南，你有喜欢的人了？”父母在饭桌上浅笑着看向儿子。  
“嗯？你们怎么知道？”南优贤好奇的看向父母。  
“昨天，有位家长上门提亲……”南母缓缓说道。  
儿子那么多年没有女朋友，父母似乎也猜到了什么。  
迷迷糊糊就将婚礼定在了下个月。  
金圣圭来A市那天，下了很大的暴雨，听金父说了金圣圭所在的酒店，南优贤几乎忘了自己为什么会那么急着见金圣圭，雨水将他淋湿。  
助理帮南优贤打开了房门，说了句“会长还在浴室”就转身走了。  
“在想什么？”金圣圭看着有些走神的南优贤。  
他连忙摇摇头：“没有想什么。”  
“不过你为什么会愿意跟我结婚？是我爸承诺给你多少资产还是…”金圣圭缓缓说道。  
“没有……”南优贤小声的回答。  
“那是因为什么？”金圣圭看向南优贤。  
不得不承认南优贤真的很好看，白皙的小脸，柔顺乌黑的短发，乖巧的惹人怜爱。  
南优贤鼓起勇气拿起茶几上金圣圭喝过的红酒一饮而尽：“因为…我喜欢金先生您”南优贤的眸子似乎有星辰，他看着金圣圭。  
金圣圭微微一愣随后“扑哧”一笑：“该不会是一见钟情吧？”带着并不相信的口吻。  
他伸手勾起南优贤的下巴：“怎么？我金圣圭那么有魅力吗？”他笑起来的样子真的让人挪不开视线，但笑意中却带着不屑。  
南优贤很软，任由金圣圭像挑逗小猫一样挑逗自己。  
他伸手勾住金圣圭的脖子，吻轻柔的落在他的唇上：“嗯，金先生您确实有魅力”南优贤缓缓松开手。  
“你在做什么？”金圣圭渐渐收起笑容。  
南优贤沉默着一言不发。  
腰被金圣圭一把搂过，吻碾压肆意的落下，呼吸也渐渐变得急促，南优贤被他推倒在了床上，也不知道怎么的滚上了床。  
身上的浴袍变得有些凌乱，南优贤没有抗拒，配合金圣圭，任由他吻到自己项间，耳后，锁骨。  
“明天，定个时间我们正式见面吧”金圣圭却忽然停了下来，看着躺在自己床上的南优贤，少年的发丝也变得凌乱，浴衣领口下的锁骨显得越发诱人。  
“现在不是见了吗？”南优贤一把拉过金圣圭：“您不是还想继续吗？”南优贤看着金圣圭。  
“也是，继续完了你就不会喜欢我了”金圣圭笑着低下头吻人儿。  
他身上沐浴后的香气非常好闻，明明是同样的沐浴露，却觉得金圣圭身上的似乎更好闻。  
“唔……”吻变得越发缠绵。  
金圣圭的手摸向他的腰间，解开浴衣的带子，金圣圭好看修长的手抚摸他下腹的肌肤，南优贤都觉得滚烫。  
他的掌心很温暖，柔软，南优贤的浴衣只是简单的套在身上而已，领口滑到肘部，敞开的浴衣让人可以一览无余。  
金圣圭吻至他的小腹，将南优贤压在身下，变得有些急促紧张的呼吸，南优贤的双眼好似蒙上一层薄薄的水雾，在暖色的灯光下肌肤大概也泛着淡淡的粉红。  
浑身几乎被金圣圭挑逗的非常敏感，柔软的大床上，南优贤的眼神变得有些迷离。  
金圣圭的吻落在他的胸前，在锁骨上种下一颗草莓：“等下会有些痛，怕吗？”  
“不怕”南优贤摇摇头，脸颊泛红的可爱。  
金圣圭伸手拉开床头柜的抽屉，拿出润滑剂和避孕套，南优贤羞红着脸不敢看他。  
这样做会后悔吗？一遍又一遍的在脑海中反问自己，他自己也不清楚，南优贤瘫软在床上，心跳加速的让他自己感觉连说话都颤抖。  
腿被金圣圭轻轻分开，冰凉的液体落在小腹上，南优贤浑身一颤。  
“是第一次吧？”金圣圭笑着吻在他的唇上，手套弄着南优贤那已经肿胀的小弟弟，修长的手指落在身下，冰凉的润滑剂伴随着他指尖的温度。  
“南优贤，你应该不会喜欢才见第一面就上你的男人吧？”他探入一根手指。  
“唔…痛……”南优贤皱起眉头。  
“嗯……我……喜欢你重要吗？”他湿漉漉的眸子看向金圣圭，让人的心都化了。  
金圣圭没有回答他，用吻堵住南优贤的唇。  
身下的疼痛让即使强忍着，但还是会忍不住发出低低的呻吟。  
金圣圭的动作非常轻柔，扩张做的差不多才松开南优贤，身下的人儿如同缺氧的鱼儿一样呼吸着，吻太久了，嘴唇的颜色变的越发红。  
“我进来了”他的吻落在南优贤的额上。  
“嗯……”南优贤没有说什么。  
早就感觉到硬硬的抵着自己敏感的地方，金圣圭缓缓进入。  
“啊…痛……嗯……”大概是生理的泪水，南优贤的眼睛变得红红的。  
看着身下的人儿眼泪汪汪的样子，金圣圭那一瞬间就心软了，自己又是怎么了？金圣圭失笑。  
低声的呻吟在房间内回荡，伴随着让人脸红的水渍声，金圣圭恨不得将人儿揉进怀里，融入骨中。  
占有他。  
“啊……”南优贤几乎弓起身子，下身痉挛性的抽搐绷紧，大口喘着气，浑浊释放到金圣圭的腹部，少年的脸变得通红。  
额上冒着细汗，整个人瘫软下来。  
这注定是一个不眠夜。  
“你不会喜欢我的”金圣圭轻声在他耳边说道：“因为，我不喜欢你。”  
也是，自己有什么能耐让金圣圭喜欢？南优贤疲惫的几乎昏睡过去。  
金圣圭并不是什么圣人君子，和南优贤发生关系只是出于欲望？其实他自己也不清楚。  
但却在不知不觉间会害怕南优贤伤心，担心弄疼他，看着在自己身边毫无防备熟睡的少年，乌黑的发丝，好看的脸颊。  
会忽然产生“要不就和他结婚过一辈子”的想法。  
凌晨的天色是昏暗的蓝色，金圣圭起身去沐浴，看着还在自己身边熟睡的人儿，乖巧的让人心疼。  
自己那么做会不会太过分了？金圣圭反思着自己。  
南优贤是被水声吵醒的，金圣圭在洗澡，自己浑浑噩噩的坐在床上，起身换好衣服，拿起桌上的纸和笔却不知道该写什么好。  
他想悄悄的离开，金圣圭并不喜欢我啊，无论发生了什么，就当没发生过吧，南优贤放下纸和笔，腰酸背痛的穿好衣服离开。  
凌晨的风景，金圣圭拉开落地窗的窗帘，南优贤已经离开了，感觉空空荡荡的房间内显得有些落寞，坐在落地窗旁的椅子上，桌子上摆着泡好热腾腾的茶，和南优贤留下的信封。  
“我会如您所愿，离开”那几个字非常好看，金圣圭反复的看着那几个字。  
“他叫南优贤”金圣圭回忆起父亲在电话里告诉他，那少年的名字。  
昨晚仓促的连让南优贤介绍自己名字的机会都没有：“南优贤……”金圣圭轻声的念着纸上落款处的那三个字。  
南优贤，是初中时的那个小学弟吗？金圣圭沉思着，难怪会觉得熟悉。  
那时长得非常正太的小学弟可是学校的校草，虽然南优贤自己不承认，在金圣圭的初中毕业典礼上，南优贤特地跑来和自己合影。  
“学长，我喜欢你”南优贤谢过金圣圭后，走时还大喊了一句，同学都以为那只是小学弟开玩笑的，都在笑着看向南优贤和金圣圭。  
那么可爱的人儿居然要和我结婚了？金圣圭浅笑着看着手上的纸：“你还想离开去哪？”  
南优贤回到家时父母还在睡觉，回到自己的房间，清晨的阳光升起，挂在窗外屋檐下的风铃发出清脆的声音，暴雨过后初夏的清晨，阳光温柔的洒落进窗户，坐在窗台旁边看着那张合照，也不知为何，太多的委屈涌上心头。  
就好像突然失恋了一样难受，哭红的眼睛，少年委屈的哭起来。  
“怎么哭了？”温柔的声音在房门口处响起。  
泪眼朦胧的看到金圣圭走进房间，来到他面前：“优贤，是我错了”他将南优贤搂进怀中：“我喜欢你。”  
“我要对你负责”金圣圭让人儿将脸埋在自己的怀中。  
“中学起，你就喜欢我了，对吧？”金圣圭笑着松开南优贤：“那时我也喜欢你啊。”  
只是将那个秘密藏在了心底，因为那时小正太一样可爱的南优贤那么讨喜，又怎么会讨厌呢？因为觉得南优贤不会再记得自己，初恋的喜欢就变得越发遥远。  
世上最神奇的事情是发现自己喜欢的人也喜欢自己，大概上辈子真的拯救过银河系？  
南优贤懵懵的看向金圣圭，随后眼睛里充满的全是笑意。  
“结婚吧，还有很多的时间可以一起约会，如果你不想那么急着结婚也是可以的……”金圣圭温柔的笑着注视着南优贤。  
“结婚吧，就下个月”南优贤不等金圣圭说完。  
“好”金圣圭点点头：“听你的。”  
“不过腰还痛吗？要我帮你揉揉吗？”金圣圭将南优贤搂进怀中。  
“不…怎么痛了”南优贤羞红着脸低下头。

（完）


End file.
